banefandomcom-20200213-history
OC Videos
Since the Plane Scene 's premiere, Baneposters have created many original video works based on or inspired by the scene. Such content may involve remixing or transforming the original content of the scene, may involve applying the scene's concepts and characters to other works within and beyond the Baneposting Expanded Universe, or may involve re-examining the Plane Scene from a different perspective or with a different style in mind to that with which it was originally authored (or, in some cases, with the intent of creating a purer version of the Plane Scene than was originally able to be shown to the masses). Some videos aim to offer an in-depth analysis of the Plane Scene and its characters and themes or to reframe it for the purpose of aiding in analysis of it and its characters and themes, while some videos serve simply as comic relief for the initiated to partake in in between more serious sessions of Banescholarship. A notable subcategory is that of the Plane Scene redub: Videos in which the dialogue and/or sound effects of the Plane Scene is replaced with dialogue and/or sound effects from other sources or created specifically for a given dub, often voice-acted and assembled by Baneposters as a community effort. Examples of OC Videos Remixes and analyses of the Plane Scene: *The Big Guy Theory (by juiced012) *In-depth Analysis of The Dark Knight Rises Opening Scene *You (Don't) Get To Bring Friends , You (Don't) Get To Bring Friends 2 - Love Is Extremely Painful , and You (Don't) Get To Bring Friends 3 - One More Final: For You *Bane & CIA Forever *YOU'RE A BIG GUY FOR YOU *The fall of CIA *The Protagonist Devoid of Hue Elevates Prologue Bane cia *bane meme [WARNING: VERY FUNNY] *Rest In Peace Bill Wilson - A Tribute to a True American Hero *CIA: The Series *The Assassination of CIA by the Coward Big-Guy Bane *Real Human Bane *Bane Wars: The Big Guy Awakens — Caleb Pearl Audio *The Plane Scene in Alphabetical Order *The Plane Scene But It's A 2007 YouTube Video Redubs of the Plane Scene: *bane vocaroo *TDKR Bad Translation *The Plane Scene on Piano */tv/ dubs The Dark Knight Rises *The Dark Knight Rises plane scene - Japanese Dub (a rare example of officially licensed Baneposting video OC) */o/ dubs bane ( ~ Ｐ Ｌ Ａ Ｎ Ｅ Ｓ Ｃ Ｅ Ｎ Ｅ ) *Dr. Pavel, I'm 5 Years-Old (Baneposting) *The plane scene dialogue outsourced *Bravo Kirkhope *Banepoetry *A Film By Wes Anderson *The Banest Banedub Other video works drawing on the Plane Scene: *He didn't fly so good! Who wants to try next?! [HD] (an early example of Baneposting video OC) *The Fire Rises (music video) *For Yule (Real Human Bean's XxxmasxxX Special Now With 400% More Christmas Music) *Bane Star (Big Guy For You) ft. CIA *The Big Guy Theory (by Rusty Jambo) *4U9525 *CIA (disguised as Batman) gets revenge on Bane *Neon Genesis Banegelion (full OP) *Bane Wars: The Last FlightPlan Trailer *CIA vs Bane - Fire Pro Wrestling World *Steamed Hams but Skinner is CIA *Bane Eater Category:OC